buzzthegamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sorceror Nobody
Okay, so, seeing as I have never been an Admin before, could you tell me how exactly do you make someone an Admin? 16:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, I found it. ou are now an Admin SN, so you can go and mess around and stuff. 16:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Getting Started Because I'm getting my Buzz1 information from Wikipedia, I tried copying the templates that are used on the pages, but it doesn't work because there are so many Templates that are interconnected with eachother. I guess I could go along with your template schemes, but I think you would have to do all of that. And as for the tagline, I'll try to think of one. A.J. two 17:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What is the Favicon? It's so small, it doesn't even register on the image page. Oh, and I know that you uploaded them; I'm watching you contributions. And thanks for showing me the Site Notice; that will probably come in handy later. A.J. two 20:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, now I get it. Thanks. A.J. two 21:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Why not? I'd already seen that, by the way. A.J. two 22:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) If you want, you can delete all of those templates I made; I was copying them from Wikipedia because I didn't exactly know how to do all of the stuff, and it just kept on linking to other template. So, I kept on making templates. The only One I'd definately need is the Infobox VG Games (Or something like that), as that is what I will being using to detail the games. I just don't know how to make it its own template - so I can get rid of the other ones. DO you think ou can figure it out? A.J. two 15:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You'll probably have to scrap them all. A.J. two 15:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes. That is the one that I'm using on the actual game pages, but it needs to be reworked so that it doesn't have to go through all of the templates. A.J. two 15:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) It looks fine, but I think it needs to be edited a little - not because there's anything wrong with it, but because some of the links go to the bigger page, as they didn't have a page on Wikipedia. But I can do that - and I am right now anyways. A.J. two 16:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) If you want to, then you can. The tabs thing is really cool; I was gonna say what exactly it was because I didn't see anything, but then the page finished loading and I saw what they were. So yeah, those definately need to be over here. And what about the talk bubbles? I can do that, but I wondered what you have to say.. A.J. two 17:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I like Talk Bubbles, and I'm surprised that not all communities (not counting the new ones) don't have them (I was the one who introduced onto the Fanon Wiki only a couple of weeks ago, for example), which is why I posed the question; why would I ask of your opinion regarding it if I didn't want them here? And as for the Sig, that is a strange rule. Why such restrictions? Oh, and could I be an Admin there, since I'm good with that kind of thing? A.J. two 18:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC)